


hate the job, not the boss

by sakunas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boo Seungkwan-centric, CEO Kim Mingyu, Hate to Love, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pre-Canon, Secretary Boo Seungkwan, seungkwan actually likes mingyu he's just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakunas/pseuds/sakunas
Summary: Seungkwan doesn't hate his job, per se, but the one he actually hates is his boss, the famous CEO of South Korea, Kim Mingyu.He doesn't know why, but he just hates the man with every fiber of his being all his life.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	hate the job, not the boss

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been months since i've last written anything about seventeen or kpop lol.
> 
> voila! here's a gyuboo that was inspired by mingyu 2.3 million (billion?) won asset joke from them :D
> 
> by the way, this is unbetaed and i haven't really proofread it, so i'm sorry in advanced if there's any mistakes!!

As a graduate business student, Seungkwan knew he’s either going to be an entrepreneur or a businessman, but he didn’t expect to become some CEO’s secretary. He’s quite happy he got the job right off the bat, but he’s not happy he has a tall, annoying rat as his boss—also known as Kim Mingyu, the owner and the founder of Kim Enterprise.

Yeah, _the_ Kim Mingyu.

Seungkwan himself doesn’t know how he managed to land his role as the Kim Mingyu’s secretary that easily. He didn’t put too much hope when he submitted his resume applying for the secretary role. He thought if he didn’t get accepted then he can just work someplace else, but apparently not. His boss seems to like his resume so much he gave Seungkwan the role immediately.

So what’s so wrong with that?

You would think Seungkwan hates his job because of how snarky, snobby, and all around bad his boss is, or maybe because of how hard it is to juggle and balance every appointment Mingyu has with his personal life. It’s none of those.

Seungkwan truly hates his job because of Mingyu. He did nothing in particular that made the younger detest Mingyu. He just does.

Also he will never get how everyone was so curious about how it feels to be working with the well known Kim Mingyu. It’s like his boss is a famous celebrity or something. Seungkwan can’t even bear saying his boss’ name; he wants to barf just thinking about his boss when he’s out of work.

Sure, his monthly paycheck is nice and all, but gosh… must he have Mingyu as _his_ boss?

What Seungkwan can’t believe to this day is how his friends are siding with his wicked boss. They even said that he’s being unbelievable and childish for hating on the young CEO like that. How dare they say that to him?

His annoying smile he throws Seungkwan whenever he sees him in the morning; the sickeningly sweet—sweeter than those cotton candy taco he sees on instagram—greeting he gives in the morning when he comes in to the room; his golden chocolate skin and those brown orbs filled with stars when he finishes whatever he does and when he looks at Seungkwan; his long legs and tall figure, Seungkwan wants to chop off. He hates it. Seungkwan hates everything about Mingyu.

* * *

Another day, another workload—Mingyu being himself and his works. If it weren’t for his living as well as his well-being, Seungkwan would have quitted months ago. Yes, he’s been bottling his hatred for months. Thinking about it again it’s quite impressive how he’s able to do it knowing well he’s the last person to be patient.

Seungkwan comes in to work first as usual. He may be loud and talkative when he’s with his friends, but he can be serious and quiet when he’s immersed in his work. It’s a normal sight for Mingyu to see everyday.

It’s also not a surprise when Mingyu gets ignored when he calls for Seungkwan until the umpteenth try.

“Ah… I’m sorry, Sir. What were you saying?” asks Seungkwan, swivelling his chair to look at his boss.

Seeing how surprised his secretary was when he realized that he was ignoring Mingyu, the older man only let out a chuckle while shaking his head as if telling Seungkwan not to worry much about it and to calm down. “I was just asking whether I have anything this afternoon or not.”

Like the good secretary he is, Seungkwan recites Mingyu’s list of agenda for that day from the top of his head, “You have lunch with the CEO of Kwon Ent. at Haidilao, after that you have a meeting regarding the new branch you’re planning on opening in Jakarta, then you’re free the whole day, Sir.”

“Okay. Thank you, Seungkwan,” Mingyu says after what felt like a good two minutes of silence.

The younger can see the gears working inside Mingyu’s head. His boss may look serious and strict from the outside, but after working for him for months, he’s the easiest man to read. He’s truly the epitome of an open book, but Seungkwan doesn’t care about that. He really doesn’t.

They both continue working on their own paperworks with silence pulling them in its comforting embrace.

Like how the world works, time goes by faster than ever when you’re focused on something. They didn’t realize it’s almost time for Mingyu’s appointment with Soonyoung, the aforementioned CEO of Kwon Ent., which also means it’s time for Seungkwan to eat lunch with his friends outside. They’re reminded about each other’s plan for the afternoon by Seungkwan’s phone beeping and vibrating atop his table.

“Seungkwan, before you go…” Mingyu utters, making Seungkwan halt his steps.

Before the younger man could ask what’s wrong, Mingyu is already opening his mouth to continue, “Would you like to go on a dinner with me?”

Never in Seungkwan’s entire life would he think his own boss asking him out on a date, essentially. He admits his boss is good looking and really nice, but why would he want to ask Seungkwan to dinner? Is he trying to mock Seungkwan subtly as if saying he wouldn’t be able to afford tonight’s dinner?

“I’ll think about it,” Seungkwan answers bitterly. He hurriedly leaves the room to go to the restaurant his friends had agreed to. Not waiting to hear what Mingyu has to say.

Upon arriving at the table they’ve reserved beforehand, Seungkwan is immediately bombarded with questions about him and his boss. For some reason, Jihoon, Seokmin, and Joshua ships him with Mingyu. They don’t even look good together, but whatever makes them happy, Seungkwan guesses.

He answers their questions one by one nonchalantly, again, as usual. His friends can be seen disappointed with the answers they are given, but knowing how annoyed Seungkwan could be talking about his boss, they deemed those enough.

What they didn’t expect was to hear Seungkwan say, “Oh and can you guys believe he asked me out to dinner?”

If it weren’t for them realizing they’re still in public, chaos would’ve probably ensued.

“And what did you say?” one of them asks, Seungkwan didn’t bother trying to find out who since he’s focused on the meat in front of him—he actually doesn’t want to think about the encounter that happened before, but knowing his friends, they would eat him alive if they had to find out from the media.

“I just said I’ll think about it.” Seungkwan shrugs, busy munching on the meat on his plate.

Baffled and unsatisfied with his answer, the oldest of the four takes Seungkwan’s chopsticks from his grip. “Why don’t you just say yes?” asks Joshua.

“Yeah, maybe he’s not as bad as he seems to be, Kwannie,” Jihoon agrees.

Seungkwan heaves out a sigh hearing his hyungs statements. Why can’t they get him already? He hates Mingyu and saying yes would only make him regret ever existing. He vowed himself not to fall for him when he first started working at Kim Ent. He’s going to look like a hypocrite if he agrees with Mingyu, he doesn’t want that.

“Seungkwan, Mingyu isn’t really as bad as you say. I’ve met him many times already,” Jihoon states.

His face is probably written with confusion, for Jihoon says, “Soonyoung, the guy he’s having lunch with, is my boyfriend. The two CEOs are close with each other, of course, we’re bound to meet again and again.”

“He’s really nice, Kwan. He’s caring and all around the happiest kid I’ve ever met—he’s like a puppy!” the older finishes.

“Why do you even hate him so much? I mean, what did he do to make you hate his guts this much?” Seokmin curiously asks. The others are also curious as to why Seungkwan hates the young CEO so much.

Frankly, Seungkwan himself doesn’t know the exact answer for that question. He just hates Mingyu all his life. He can’t pinpoint when and what Mingyu did to make the younger hate his guts.

Without thinking his mouth starts to move by itself, “He’s so annoying! His sickeningly sweet smile he throws whenever he sees me. How he says “good morning, Seungkwan!” is so annoying. His golden tan skin and those dark chocolate eyes whenever he’s done working or whenever he’s done something, hell, even when I’m done reciting his schedule, he would look at me with those glimmers in his eyes. I just _hate_ him, okay?”

Silence envelops the four boys until Seokmin enthusiastically breaks it. “YOU LIKE HIM, DUMBASS.”

“SHUT UP! I DON’T,” Seungkwan replies as loud.

_I don’t like him, do I?_

* * *

Lunch time’s over and now it’s time to go back to work. Just thinking about the paperwork he has to do makes Seungkwan want to crawl in his bed and just sleep forever, hoping he would be rich when he wakes up, but alas, that’s not how life works, so he continues typing the report Mingyu asked him to do.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but his boss is taking longer than usual, it’s starting to worry him. Not because he misses the taller’s presence or what, he’s just worried his boss is kidnapped or something. Who would give him his paycheck if that happens.

At the same time, he can’t get Mingyu’s question out of his head. There’s nothing to be afraid of anyways. If so, he has Jihoon’s number on the speed dial—he’s the only one who wouldn’t hesitate to pick up his phone at any time, thus he decides to write the word “yes” on a yellow sticky note and sticks it on Mingyu’s computer desktop.

As he’s going back to his desk, the door opens to reveal his tall boss coming back from his lunch.

“Afternoon, Sir,” the younger greets, giving his signature business smile.

Mingyu only throws him his big puppy-like smile, curtly nods his head all the while he walks towards his own desk.

Sensing that the older’s seen his note from the way he screamed, “OH MY GOD?” continued by, “I—uhm—Are you sure?”

“If I’m not sure then I wouldn’t have said yes, _hyung_ ,” Seungkwan answers. He doesn’t want to look up from his computer as he can feel his cheeks burning and his insides filled with butterflies.

“O-okay. I’m gonna reserve a table f-for later, yeah? Okay…” the latter mutters, seemingly to himself.

Seungkwan feels himself smiling. He doesn’t want to admit it, but Mingyu’s kind of cute when he’s this enthusiastic. Jihoon’s right, he really is like a puppy and Seungkwan actually likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> do leave kudos and comments if u liked it ♡
> 
> scream about gyuboo or seventeen w me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/earth8n)!


End file.
